Conventional door hinge systems, particularly automobile door hinges, include spring check mechanisms that assist in moving the door away from an open position to a fully closed position. Examples of such systems are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,624, entitled “Hinge With Elastomerically Supported Check Spring,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,201, entitled “Door Hinge System.”
Typically, the spring check mechanisms are exposed within the door hinge systems. During painting and e-coat processes, the spring check mechanisms typically are not installed within the hinge systems, because such processes may damage the spring mechanisms. For example, wet or drying paint may alter the force constant of a particular spring and/or otherwise damage the spring. Thus, the spring check mechanisms are typically installed into the hinge systems after such processes, thereby adding another step in the total manufacturing process.
Additionally, typical hinge assemblies may present difficulties when one wants to open a door to put a large object or package in a vehicle. For example, if a car door only opens at a 45° angle, a person may find it difficult to move a large package, such as a purchased television set, into the vehicle for shipment home.
Thus, a need exists for a hinge assembly that includes a shielded spring check mechanism. Additionally, a need exists for a hinge assembly that may move through a wider range of motion than typical hinge assemblies.